Things Happen for a Reason
by The Other Troubadour
Summary: Luke has his dream...and talks to Lorelai afterwards. [L/L]


Title: Things Happen for a Reason  
  
Rating: PG [?]  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. I own everything, everyone bow down to me. Mwh ha ha! For those of you who didn't realize, that was sarcasm, and no, I do not own everything. Or, well, anything for that matter.  
  
Summary: Just read the story. Whee.  
  
Luke shook his head and rubbed his face. What was that? He asked himself. He had just dreamed that Lorelai told him not to get engaged. That's not exactly what she said when you talked with her before, he thought bitterly. And then immediately wondered why he was bitter. He was with Nicole; he had to stop this. Nothing happened with Lorelai. Nothing would happen with Lorelai. He had to move on. His phone rang. He glanced at it, but made no move to get it. His answering machine picked up. It was Nicole, telling him how happy she was that they were going on the cruise. How happy she was that they were finally doing something together. He wanted to tell her that she was talking to a machine, but he didn't dare pick up the phone. She was just about to say good-bye. But she went silent for a few seconds, before adding, "Um.I love you. I know I probably shouldn't have done that, over the answering machine and everything, and you might even think it's too soon, making me instantly regret that decision, but okay. Call me when you get a chance." He stared at the machine. He felt shocked and guilty at the same time. He couldn't lead her on. He wasn't in love with her, he knew this. He also knew that his whole relationship with Nicole was something that started off as a revenge sort of thing. To get back at.Lorelai. For having a date. Sure, he liked Nicole, but obviously not how she did him. He had to break it off with her. Even if he was too afraid to make any sort of move toward Lorelai, he couldn't hurt Nicole. He nervously picked up the phone, and dialed her number.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai called. They were just about done packing for Europe. Lorelai couldn't find her nail polish. And rather then look for it herself, she called upon Rory. Rory came into the living room.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, frazzled from her own packing. "I need my really red nail polish." Lorelai told her, frowning.  
  
"Did you look for it?" Lorelai glanced around the living room floor. "Uh- huh." Rory rolled her eyes and gave an aggravated sigh. She stomped up the stairs to her mother's bathroom. She came back a minute later, carrying a small bottle.  
  
"This it?" She asked. Lorelai smiled. "Hey, yeah! Thank you, Ms. Detective." Rory rolled her eyes again. "Oh yes, it takes a real genius to find nail polish in the nail polish drawer." She went back to her room to finish. Lorelai stuffed the rest of her things in her backpack. She was tired, and needed coffee. How could one be expected to be neat and organized with lack of coffee? She thought to herself. She glanced at her watch. It wasn't that late. She could go bother Luke for a little while. She called to Rory to tell her she was getting coffee, and after getting instructions to bring her a cup, Lorelai headed out the door.  
Lorelai thought while she walked. She was kind of nervous to be going to Luke's. He had asked her a lot about what she thought about him going on the cruise. Did she know that she felt really uncomfortable? She was never partial to Nicole, and she didn't know why. She should feel happy for Luke. He was finally getting serious with someone. She told him over and over again that he was doing the right thing, going on the cruise, but she honestly didn't want him to. She hated the fact that he might get engaged to this girl, whether it be on the ship, or in the near future.  
She soon arrived at the diner. She had to knock at the door for a minute, before Luke came down. He let her in, with a look on his face that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Hey, can I get two coffee's to go?" She asked her, not really knowing what else to say. He nodded. Lorelai waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, she asked him what was wrong. "Nothing.not really, anyway. I just.kind of broke up with Nicole." He said, quietly. Lorelai was surprised. She sat down on a stool. "What happened?" She took a sip of her coffee. "I don't know." Luke mumbled, although he knew perfectly well why he did. Lorelai got a look on her face that said she knew that he had a secret, and she would find out. He hated that look. "I know why. You're secretly harboring feelings for someone else! I knew it.you're like the freaky kid from that cartoon that sits in her closet worshiping his chewed gum molded into the shape of his head." He raised his eyebrows. He knew she was kidding, but he couldn't help feeling that she had got it on the first guess. He tried to look as though the idea of him having feelings for someone else was insane, laughable. It didn't work out too well. She stopped giggling at her guess, and her eyes widened. "Who?" She asked. He closed his eyes. Damn, he thought. "Miss Patty?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You can tell me Luke, I'm a good secret-keeper."  
He hated this. "No one, there's no one." He declared, going over to a nearby table and wiping it off. She followed him. "Yes there is. Tell me. Tell me." Lorelai said. She knew she was pushing, but it bothered her that Luke had feelings for someone else. She couldn't exactly figure out why, but it was there. The feeling. "No." Luke said, moving on to the next table. Lorelai was persistent. "Tell me!" He sighed. He was going to tell her. He had to. And why shouldn't he? He turned around, slowly. "You really want to know?" He asked her, calmly. She nodded, and then all of the sudden, she didn't need to hear the answer. She knew what it was. And she knew what all of her feelings about Nicole, and all of her feelings about him going on the cruise were about. She felt the same way about him.  
She took a step forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was just about to kiss him, but before she did, she said, "Please tell me you were going to say 'Lorelai', because if you weren't I'm going to feel completely embarrassed right now," He smiled. "Yeah." And he kissed her.  
  
Okay, end of chapter one. Click the little button to tell me if you liked my fic, or completely hated it and wanted to kill me. KTHANKS! The next chapter will be posted soon.:) 


End file.
